Forum:Borderlands 2 weapon drop guides
Hey guys. This might turn out like a bit of a rant, but just bear with me :D So, I wanted to ask about the legendary weapon articles that include a drop guide. Now, it's my understanding that oranges are random drops like in the first game. But on most pages it says: "Drops from Smash Head." or "Drops from The Warrior.". Spoiler alert: they don't. They could drop, of course but should someone add it in as a guaranteed drop just because they had it happen to them? I think it's really misleading. A few of my friends that I play BL2 with have already fallen for it. "Hey man, let's go kill Mick Zaford in the clan war this time, it says on the wiki that he drops a legendary Jakobs revolver." Then, of course, Mick doesn't drop anything. "OMG THIS IS STUPID WHY DOES THE WIKI LIE IT SUCKS." Yeah. The last example I can think of is about the Lyuda. "It is dropped by Gettle." No, it's not! I've killed Gettle 4 times already and he has only dropped whites and greens. I realise that we probably don't know enough about the game yet to be able to say exactly how rare a certain gun is or where it's most likely to drop, at what levels etc. but should we leave in this (partially) wrong info about how guns drop? I could be wrong though. Do bosses have an increased chance to drop a certain legendary? Let me know your thoughts on this and the topic above. Auntarie (talk) 09:03, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :Bosses have a set rare drop; there's a chance of them dropping the Legendary, but you may have to grind them. There is a VERY low chance that an orange my drop from any random chest you open, but it's far lower than the specific enemy that rare drop is assigned to. Gettle, for example, has a relatively high low chance to drop a Lyuda (which he does, I've got one that way). Read Unique#Farming Unique Items in the "quest reward" subsection, they work like that. Evil Tim (talk) 09:08, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah and for example some bosses might have lower ratios on certain drops, this applies to skins too. In my experience the lower the enemies level is and the earlier you cross that enemy , the easier you get the possible skin from it but they are ususally not that rare. Then the bosses like BNK3R has insanely low drop rate from it´s heads that it can drop. I´ve been farming him roughly three weeks and I have gotten only one head from it, ONE! :That is over 2400 kills (cauculated average killing time/time spent on it) so my experience is that it has a less than 0.000416.... % chance to drop any of the five heads when Mecrhomancer is installed, that is pretty insane to be honest. Sure on most of the drops the rate is somewere between 1-5% The pages may say that the weapons drop from certain enemies, but nowhere does it say it's a guaranteed drop. It's just a guide to tell you who to farm for that item, but it doesn't mean that you're going to get it on your first try, or every consecutive time you kill that enemy. I've been fighting Scorch, but have yet to drop the legendary Hellfire, but that doesn't mean he won't drop the weapon. On the other side, it says The Sheriff drops a Law, my second time I fought her, I got one. The guides don't guarantee drops, they just help you find them. I would think that anyone who reads the guide would read it with the mindset that this is a loot-drop game, so the weapon drops from enemies and such aren't scripted, and you can't guarantee to ever drop the weapon you're looking for every time. Abyss Raider (talk) 20:47, October 24, 2012 (UTC)